Another Reason
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: There was another reason Bart came back. Not just to save Flash, to save another life, the life of someone he cared about more than anyone or anything on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hey! This came to me while I was watching the show. Please review!**

Bart tripped over his feet as he carried a piece of Reach's tech across the barren waste field that could no longer be considered Earth.

Amy immediately put down the piece that she was carrying and ran over to him.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

Blue Beetle stepped forward, looking down at them in hatred.

"Get up slaves." He commanded, narrowing his eyes.

Amy stood, tall and proud, before bending back down to help Bart stand.

"You sure you're okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah sis, don't worry about me." He replied, carefully repositioning the tech in his arms.

"Okay, be careful." She warned, before walking away and picking up her own piece of tech.

Blue Beetle kept his eyes firmly planted on Bart, then they moved to Amy, then back to Bart, before he turned and walked away.

Amy walked toward him, balancing a bigger piece in her arms than him.

"You know, one of these days he's gonna kill one of us, just because we're descended from Flash." Bart reasoned.

"Yeah I know, but the thing is, if he does kill one of us, he loses leverage on the other. You know what I mean?" Amy asked.

"I don't think that'll stop him. The reach could handle either one of us if we were alone. Even together, we'd need the whole Justice League to stop them." Bart responded, anger and fear present in his voice.

"Right now, I'm sure of one thing." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Bart questioned.

"We need to stay together." She looked him in the eye and smiled. It was a weak smile, but it still made Bart feel better.

The tech seemed to grow heavier in Bart's arms, for every meter he walked. Every step he took became harder, until Amy was walking about 2 meters ahead.

They both knew Amy was stronger, and older, but it still humiliated Bart when he couldn't keep up, especially when Amy's load was larger and heavier.

"Hey, Amy, wait up." He called, he didn't want to be left behind.

So she stopped and turned her head, patiently waiting for him to join her.

"Keep walking slave." Blue Beetle's voice came from behind Bart.

She stood her ground, ready to run at the first sign of an attack.

He stepped forward from the dust collecting behind Bart.

"I said, 'Keep walking.'" He declared.

Amy didn't move, her eyes narrowed, signifying her choice.

Blue Beetle narrowed his eyes as well.

His right arm morphed into his sonic canon, he pointed it at Bart.

"Keep walking, or I kill your pathetic little brother." He spat.

Amy turned her head slowly and continued walking.

"Good girl, but stupid." Blue Beetle almost laughed, "Do you know how long I've waited for this opportunity? To kill this brat? To kill either of you? The reach does not see you as a threat, but I do."

The sonic canon began to glow a light blue, until it adapted itself into a darker red.

That meant it would cause a fatality.

Bart looked at Amy with pure fear in his eyes.

She returned his look with sadness. He believed this meant there was nothing she could do, he believed this meant he was going to die.

He was wrong.

Amy threw the tech as far as she possibly could, and ran at Bart.

Then Bart believed that she would pull him away fro Blue Beetle's canon.

He was wrong about that too.

There wasn't even enough time for Amy to do that.

She ran as fast as any speedster could, and dove in front of Bart as the canon detonated.

That's when Bart realized what she had done.

"NO! AMY!" He screamed.

When the dust finally cleared, Blue Beetle was smiling widely, like he'd just won a prize of some sort at the county fair.

"That was fun." He said before walking away, back into the dust.

Bart dropped the tech he was holding, and ran to where Amy lay on the dirt.

He shook her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Amy, Amy, wake up Amy... We need to stay together, remember? You can't leave me Amy, please, please, please!" He cried, the tears now rolling down his face.

Her eyes opened slightly.

"Bart... I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"Amy... you can't..." He stuttered.

"Go back, save Flash... correct this..." She whispered even softer.

"I will, I promise." He clutched her hand. It was so cold.

She smiled extremely faintly before her eyes closed.

The tears now falling more vigorously Bart placed his forehead on the hand he was clutching, letting his tears fall to the barren ground.

* * *

After that, Bart worked tirelessly on the time machine to bring him to the past. He believed it to be his only hope of reuniting with his beloved sister.

* * *

"You know going will fry the circuits and you'll be trapped there." Nathaniel stated.

"This is not a future worth returning to." Bart stated coldly.

"Not even if she comes back?" He asked.

"If she does, then I'll find a way back. We need to stay together though, and her only hope lies in the past." Bart replied.

Nathaniel nodded.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm coming for you." He whispered under his breath as he climbed in the time machine.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this. I literally came up with this while watching the show and felt the need to write it. Please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Got the idea into my head!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Bart sat at the desk in his small room at Barry's house. He had a pen in his hand and a piece of paper in front of him.

He knew what was going to happen tomorrow. He knew the league had found a way to send him home, a way to power the machine.

But he knew when he came in the first place that he wasn't going home.

* * *

Impulse ran around and around Deathstroke. Who had chosen this moment in time to attack a shipment of... whatever it was. Blue had asked Bart to go on this last mission with him before heading home.

He didn't refuse.

He knew the power source would be enough for two trips in the time machine.

One there, one back.

The paper from the night before had been sealed in an envelope and carefully placed in his pocket.

Deathstroke had his pistol out, firing wildly at him, Blue, and anything that moved.

He tried to get close, but if he got within 5ft of him, Deathstroke had his sword ready to attack.

He knew how this would end.

He charged straight for Deathstroke, the sword was out, tip pointed right at his chest.

"Impulse!" Blue shouted as both Impulse and Deathstroke fell to the floor, both covered in blood.

Impulse felt pain. Noting else just pain. He heard Deathstroke's laugh.

"Looks like I'm done here." He laughed before releasing the sword and throwing down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke dissipated, he was gone.

Blue ran to Impulse, who was lying on the ground. He could see his breathing, but it was almost nonexistent. Blue kneeled down, telling the armor to move away from his face.

"Bart! Bart! Wake up man!" He shook him gently.

"Jaime... don't have... much time..." He winced as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope, the blood on his hand smearing on the paper. "Bring this... to my time... Amy Allen... give it to Amy Allen..." He said quietly, but seriously.

"Don't die Bart, don't die, you need to get back to her. That's the whole reason you came back, isn't it? You have to get back yourself." Tears filled Jaime's eyes.

"When I c-came b-bac-ck-k I kn-new I w-wasn't-t g-going h-home... T-this w-was always g-going-g t-to h-happen... Just t-take t-that t-to h-her... p-please."

"I promise."

Bart smiled slightly before his eyes closed permanently.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter. I will get working on it asap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter. Yay. **

**Been thinking about this for a while.**

**i don't own YJ. I only own Amy.**

**Enjoy.**

After Bart's funeral, the first thing Jaime did was sneak into the new headquarters for the team. He slid into the time machine. The year was already set to about 40 years in the future, 2056.

After a few seconds of complete blackness, and a weird tingling feeling, the time machine stopped and the door opened.

"Bart? Hey little bro, you did it!" A female voice called from outside the machine.

Jaime opened the door and climbed out.

"Who are you? Oh, you're Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle. Right?" She asked. She had the same hair and eye color as Bart, with the same questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, Jaime Reyes." He reached out his hand to her.

"Amelia Allen, call me Amy." She replied, shaking his hand, "Where's my little brother?" She asked, sounding desperate.

"He asked me to give you this," Jaime pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"What do you mean, 'he asked me to give you this'? Why isn't he here?" She looked terrified now. Terrified and like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Amy. I really am." Jaime tried to keep his own emotions under control while talking to someone who had known Bart a lot better than him.

Amy opened the letter and read it in about 1.3 seconds. She covered her hand with her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"You can go home now." She said through her tears.

Jaime knew what she was saying. Bart had acted the same way after Wally died. Jaime slid back into the time machine and set the date to the date he left and hit the button. Trying to ignore the tears now slipping down his own face.

* * *

_Dear Amy,_

_Hey Amy, I know I suceeded. The only reason I even went back was to save you. Then, Nathaniel probably told you about what happened._

_Just one thing quickly, don't be mad at Jaime. None of this was his fault. It was all mine. I wasn't strong enough to carry my own load, and you got killed because of it._

_Don't misunderstand what I'm telling you (or about to tell you). I wanted to come home, I wanted to be with you Amy. _

_But, as soon as we fixed everything, I knew I wasn't coming home. One of us wasn't going to make it. _

_I'd rather be dead than live without you. Believe me, I know._

_Remember what Dad said before he died? About how he was living for the people who had died before him? While think of this as exactly like that. You're living for me, and Dad, and Mom, and Grandpa, and Grandma. _

_I want you to be happy, so don't let this ruin your life._

_I knew I wasn't coming home. From the second I stepped inside that time machine I knew I'd never see you again._

_But I still did it. I love you Amy._

_Love, Bart_

_PS _

_No offense, but don't fuck it up. If you get a creepy boyfriend, I will come back from the dead and haunt his ass until you get the point._

_One more time, I love you._

* * *

**The end! If you didn't like it, I won't tolerate flames. **

**Please review!**


End file.
